Nekomajin
by mia-the-demigoddess
Summary: Nekomajin is owned by akira toriyama Lots of ooc This story is over, I don't give a shit.
1. Welcome Half-bloods to Camp Half-Blood

Like I said new chapter. Also in these newer chapters there is no POV anymore.

* * *

Kuriza was standing next to his father. They look the same but they are different in some ways. Kuriza has thick black hair,a orange carapace,green sea eyes,and a horn pointing straight out of his head like a chestnut. Frieza had no hair,red ruby eyes,black horns,and a purple carapaced. He looked over at Kuriza thinking, 'He looked like his mother.'

Kuriza looked straight ahead seeing a fat saiyan argue with his wife."Hey!" the prince shouted.

The two looked over at him."Sorry Prince Kuriza." the two apologized.

"Onio and Honey do you have business for my papa?" Kuriza ask in a stern voice. Even his voice is squeaky he sometimes can clear his throat and start sounding a little older.

"Actually we do." Onio spoke up."Honey I'm done with you leave me."

"Fine you fat bastard." she said stomping on his foot and left the throne room.

"She is fired." Frieza muttered to Kuriza.

"Right." Kuriza muttered.

"Anyway sorry about that little bitch now I got my ass beaten by a blue cat." Onio said.

"..."

Frieza spoked."A blue cat?"

"A huh he was fat like me,wearing a strange outfit I don't even know about,and he um turned into a super cat. Also he gropped my ex-wife."

"What does grop mean?" Kuriza cocked his head. Frieza smacked Kuriza's chestnut head."OW!" he rubbed his bruise spot."That freaking hurt!"

SMACK! Kuriza was out cold.

"Don't sware child!" Frieza growled."Keep going Onio."

Kuriza muttered something."Well then Lord Frieza I went Super Saiyan but still he beat the shit out of me." Onio continued.

"Aw." Kuriza started waking up his eyes glowed red."Frieza,Onio." he said standing up.

"Boy don't call me Frieza." Frieza said. Kuriza kicked his leg making his father fall. Kuriza's eyes stopped glowing.

"Hey papa." Kuriza chirped.

BONK! Frieza punched Kuriza hard in the face!

Kuriza fell to the ground holding his cheek and jaw."F**K!" he screamed walking out of the room. He looked over his shoulder looking at Frieza and Onio."Father." he growled.

Kuriza slammed the door."Kuriza why are you acting this way." Frieza sighed."I'm sorry Mary."

"Lord Frieza he needs to get out of here for a while to see some new places. He's been here since he was 7 years old." Onio suggested.

"Yeah but that catastrophe might happen again." Frieza said."Did you see his eyes?"

"Uh huh I did." Onio said."But why?"

"He has been acting that way for a long time." Frieza answered."I'm just worried about my only son acting weird." Then something hit him in the head."He's being controlled by someone or something he really needs help!"

"Lord Frieza calm down." Onio said."Look I'll keep an eye on Kuriza."

"Okay." Frieza said calming down.

Onio left the room tracking Kuriza's energy. He found Kuriza in the sparring room kicking and punching the air.'Okay just keep an eye on him.' Onio thought.

Kuriza stopped for a minute then continued. After 4 hours of sparring Kuriza stopped and walked out heading to his room and Onio was right behind him.

Once Kuriza got to his and Frieza's quarters he took his shirt off and walked to the bathroom for a shower. Onio followed him in the bathroom surprising the prince."What the-"

"Look Kuriza I think something is controlling you." Onio confessed.

Kuriza got ready to shoot him."Okay,I believe you."

"You do?"

"I do. Now listen to me, my Father has been disrespecting me too long that's why I was stuck on our home planet since I was nine." Kuriza explianed."The last time I went with him was that same age when I blasted Father in the adbomen and was in pain. I really didn't mean it but still I got grounded on this planet for three years."

"Really." Onio said.

"Yeah Onio but my time is now up. I will accompany you on your mission." Kuriza said."Sometimes I lose control over myself but I can control it now. Lets say it's like another side of me an evil side."

Onio nodded and left.

* * *

"Lord Frieza Prince Kuriza will be coming with me." Onio announced.

"Good." Frieza said."Take the shuttle in a day then go beat up the cat."

"Lord Frieza what if Kuriza has an allergic reaction?" Onio stated.

"Damn your right. Just keep him out of the way of the cat when he's too close or when his eyes get red." Frieza replied."Or just give him his medicine."

"Alright. Tomorrow we leave for E-arth." Onio said making Frieza burst into laughter.

"We will hold a dinner for you and my son going to Earth." he said standing up from his desk."Now have some wine with me Onio."

"Well then HELL YEAH. NEKOMAJIN WERE COMING FOR YA!" Onio yelled with excitement.

"Jesus you sound like Kuriza." Frieza said pouring wine in 2 glasses.

At dinner Kuriza was dressed in formal armor and Onio he was too."I would like to announce that my son Prince Kuriza Furiza Cold will be going to planet Earth with the Saiyan Onio." Frieza said at dinner.

"Aw." Vegeta said making Cooler snicker."Couple visiting Earth together."

"Vegeta go f**k yourself." Kuriza said.

Frieza sent a cold glare at Kuriza."Well then lets eat." Nappa said.

Everyone sat down and started to eat. Kuriza looked at his food and pushed it aside."Huh Prince you okay?" Onio ask.

"Not hungry." Kuriza answered."I've got a headache and my nose is runny."

"If your sick we could reschedule-"

"No." Kuriza growled.

"Okay,if you get sick on the shuttle don't blame me,blame yourself." Onio grumbled.

* * *

Kuriza awoke to seeing Onio."Onio get out." he said.

"Come on kid we've got to get going." Onio said.

"First off let me get dressed." Kuriza yawned stretching.

"Oh sorry my young Lord." Onio said leaving the room.

"Dammit." Kuriza muttered getting up and walking to the bathroom. He turned on the water and washed his face.'Hey strange no water.' he thought.

Something showned over his head and Kuriza looked in the mirror."Um FATHER!"

Frieza ran into Kuriza's bathroom seeing the trident that shown green."Kuriza you got claimed at age 12." Frieza said.

"What the hell." Kuriza said.

"No don't say Hell say Hades." Frieza corrected."I'm sorry about keeping this a secret but I was keeping you safe."

"Dad it is fine." Kuriza said seeing it fade.

"Since it's June I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood after your mission and don't come back till September." Frieza said."I'm gonna call Cooler and tell him to send Tundra with you."

"Okay,tell Onio that." Kuriza said.

Frieza went to his room looking through a box."Where the f**k is it." he muttered. He looked at a coin with a Minotaur on one side and The Empire State buliding on the other. He flipped it in the air and it turned into a sword made out of celestrial bronze."He he best weapon ever." he did a swing.

"Dad." Kuriza walked in wearing his armor.

"Kuriza don't wear that," Frieza said getting out something from the box,"wear this." he said holding up a t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Okay." Kuriza said taking the armor off and getting changed."What is with that coin?"

"It's not any typical coin it's called a drachma and watch." Frieza flipped the coin again and it changed to the sword. He gave it to Kuriza."Put it in your pocket and when it goes missing it will return."

"Sweet." Kuriza said."How does it revert?"

"See that trident,just press it and it will return to a coin." Frieza answered.

Kuriza pressed the trident and it returned to a coin,then placed it in his pocket."Dad who's my parent and what am I?"

"Well your a demigod,half mortal,hlaf god. Your parent is a minor god but child of the Big three but there is no cabin for her."

"Tell me more Dad. What's her name?" Kuriza said.

"Fine. Her name is Mary." Frieza replied.

"Whoa." Kuriza sighed walking out of the room."Onio lets go." he flipped the coin and turned into the sword.

"The hell is that?" Onio exclaimed.

"A sword." Kuriza sighed."Come."

* * *

Onio stayed away from Kuriza on the trip to Earth."Put that f**king thing away."

"Nope." Kuriza said. Tundra sighed in confusion."Cous what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he smiled."Just seeing a new place. Hey guys is there a restroom on this ship?"

"No." Onio replied."Why?"

"I need to go." Tundra said."How much longer till Earth?"

"Only an hour. Just hold it in." Onio said.

"Fine." Tundra growled.

30 minutes later.

Tundra's tail was going nuts!"Guys I really need to go." he whined.

"Tundra only a half hour left." Kuriza barked. He looked down seeing a puddle."Tundra!"

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in any longer." Tundra said.

The two argued when Onio turned around the shuttle crashed."YOU STUPID MOTHER F**KERS!" yelled Onio.

"Huh hey it's the guy again who gave us the coke." Neko said.

"Shit I got to go." Tundra muttered jumping out of the ship and started running to a bush.

"Who is that guy?" Thunderbolt said.

"He's Prince Tundra and meet Prince Kuriza." Onio announced.

"Ho ho ho." Kuriza laughed."My what a bunch of bitches I'll take out blue cat."

"Name is Nekomajin." Neko said."Now lets fight." he said punching Kuriza into the ground making oil come.

"Is he dead?" Onio exclaimed."Tundra."

Tundra watched as an owl high up."Onio calm down he's still alive." he hooted.

"Alright." Kuriza got up covered in oil."If it's a fight you want,it's a fight you'll get!" he took off his shirt and transform.

"Yes he's gonna transform." Onio said.

"Transform?" Neko's friend said.

"Certain people can transform." Onio said.

"Transformation complete,no one can stop me now." Kuriza said doing his pose.

After the battle Kuriza and Tundra took off gazing the land for the camp."What if we do-" Kuriza noticed a boy fighting off a bull while a Satyr was down."Hey we found it."

The boy was Percy Jackson."NO!" he shouted as the lady was squished turning to golden dust."MOTHER!" he jumped on the Minotaur ripping his horn off and pushed it through his belly.

"Whoa." the two icejins said watching him passout and seeing a girl with blonde hair and a guy in a tiger striped shirt carry the two into Camp Half-Blood."Lets go. HEY WAIT UP!" the two landed surprising the two.

"Hello my name is Tundra Cold son of Athena." Tundra said.

"And my name is," Kuriza posed,"Prince Kuriza Furiza Cold son of minor goddess Mary." he said.

"My name is Mr.D-" Dionysus was interrupted.

"You are Dionysus god of wine." Tundra guessed.

"Yes." Mr.D (Dionysus) said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Annabeth said.

"Nice to meet you Anna." Kuriza teased.

"Follow me." Dionysus said.

* * *

Tundra and Kuriza looked around Camp. Kuriza started to hold on to Tundra."Kid it's gonna be fine." Mr.D said.

Kuriza got closer to Tundra,his tail wrapping around his leg."Let go cous." Tundra growled stepping on Kuriza's tail.

Annabeth carried Percy and the Satyr into the med room."There they should rest. You two follow Mr.D to the Big House." she comanded then head to a cabin.

Mr.D pushed the two Icejins to the a big mansion. A old man in a wheel chair was on the porch."Ah Dionysus who are these two youngsters?" he said.

"Well Chiron this boy with black sticky hair is Kyle Cool-"

"Kuriza Furiza Cold Mr." Kuriza interrupted.

"And Turd Cool-"

"Tundra E. Cold." Tundra interjected.

"Right." Dionysus said.

"Ah so who are your godly parents?" Chiron ask.

"Mine is Athena." Tundra said.

"Mine's Mary." Kuriza said.

"Ah a child of Mary." Chiron sighed."There's no cabin here so you could stay in Poseidon's if you like."

"Thank you Mr Centaur." Kuriza said.

"How'd you know I was a Centaur?" Chiron said.

"I guessed by your smell," Kuriza answered,"of Mane n Tail."

"Smart child." Dionysus grumbled.

"Usually I'm the smart one." Tundra muttered.

"Now Tundra you are in Athena's Cabin which is Cabin 6." Chiron said."And Kuriza you are in Cabin 3 next to Zeus."

"Okay." Kuriza walked off.

"Hey kid come back." Dionysus growled to Kuriza. Grape vines appeared stopping him.

"Hey my Uncle always does this." Kuriza laughed.

"Who is he?" Dionysus snapped.

"Froze Cold." Kuriza chirped."Also my younger sister Onyx (owned by Icejin) does it too."

"Froze is my son and your sister must be child of Demeter." Dionysus said. He snapped his fingers."I just sent a claim to your uncle. Now about Demeter."

"I got a question,how are you Froze's father?" Tundra ask.

"Well Ice Cold didn't want another child since he wasn't doing good. So the god of wine came in and did it with Lady Cold. Froze was in his Icejin form then 10 years later he figured out his human form." Dionysus explained.

"Cool so that means-"

"We've got human forms to blend in." Tundra finished."I really want to figure mine out." he said.

"Well Mr.D show them to their new cabins." Chiron said.

"Okay." Replied the wine god."Follow me."

* * *

A new chapter freaking completed!

The next chapter is Tundra's story about being a demigod.

Please review.

Here's a question-Who is Hades's best friend (just this once Zedd),wife's,second son? Here's a hint Go Go freakin' Parody Rangers!


	2. Special:Tundra's story

Second chapter of the new Nekomajin. This is Tundra's story about him finding out about being a demigod. Only during stories like this will have POV.

* * *

Hello the name's Tundra Cold. About a year or two ago I was just normal Icejin child until things changed. I found out I was a **demigod**. My father never told me about my mother he only said a few things,she was beautiful with gray eyes which I have and they remind him of her whoever she is. Everyone always tease me about being the weakest child of Lord Cooler Cold (refer as 'prince' sometimes) since I couldn't transform. My cousin he's nice to me unlike the soldiers.

They say nasty things about me like,"Hey look it's the weakling" or "I pity Lord Cooler for him having a weak child" is when I cracked.

"Hey I can hear you asses what you say about me!" I snapped. Unfortunatly Father heard it.

"Tundra." he said walking to me. I looked at the soldiers running from looking in my eyes.

"Father foregive me they were talking crap about me and you." I said. Okay I really hope this excuse will work 'cause if it doesn't I'm screwed.

Father lowered to my height picking me up under my armpits. I'm only 4'3 well until I get into puberty."Tundra we need to get to your lessons." he said.

Damn nearly forgot about 'em."Okay." I said.

* * *

I f-ing hate my lessons. This tutor is boring! I looked over to where Father was looking at papers. I saw him look at me sending me a you-pay-attention-or-your-grounded-type glare.

"Young Lord can you answer this question?" the tutor said pointing at the board.

Hey I can't read it! Is it sloppy or something cause all the words are reverse. What a noob."Sorry sir I can't." I said.

"Well then." the tutor said.

WAPPOW! He slapped me which made me fell to the ground holding my bruise cheek. I let some tears out."Pay attention next time young Lord! If you heard what I said you might of known!" he screamed.

I kept crying right there on the ground. I holded my necklace close to me;it was a **shen** and a strange coin with a half man half bull on it and the other side had some building. The necklace is special to me,it was a gift when I was only 7 years of age.

"What is that?" the tutor said crouching down looking at my necklace.

"It's nothing." I quickly replied. Father wasn't noticing since he had ear-buds in. Crap if I got up and ran over to Father then maybe he can kill the tutor.

The tutor snapped my necklace off."Hey give it back!" I yelled.

"Hmm this looks nice. I think about keeping it." the tutor said.

I started bawling. Father looked up seeing me on the ground while the tutor had my necklace in his hands. He got up off the ground to his desk putting it away."It's mine you bastard." I muttered getting up. My blonde hair covered my right eye which was okay. I started running to Father saying stuff I hadn't said since I was a 5 year old."Daddy he took my necklace." I said. I really felt odd saying 'daddy' now since I'm 10 years old.

Father still didn't hear me but he had something around his leg;a bronze dagger. With quick movement I took the dagger and ran at the teacher."Give. Me. My necklace!" I said slicing the tutor in half. I was so scared right then and now. He dissolved in dust dropping my necklace.

"What happened?" Father took his buds out and looked at me with the dagger in my hand while my necklace in the other. He got up looking at me with those ruby red eyes."Tundra what happened?" he repeated."I will not repeat myself,what happened?"

I just said everything what happened crying even showing him by bruise cheek which might of broke a baby tooth."I apologize for taking your dagger without permission or even using it." I said giving him the dagger.

Father picked me up and put me on a desk."Sit." he said."And turn around your back facing me." he added. I turned around while he moved my hair our of the way and put it in front of my shoulders while he put my necklace back on. Father moved my hair back and turned me around seeing me crying more for disobeying him."Hey don't cry. He was rude." Father said.

I was only crying for one thing:my mouth hurts along with my cheek."B-but my mouth hurts and my cheek." I said holding his armor. I was shaking with fear,exhaustion,scared,and nervous for a beating. Father didn't punch me he only picked me up under my armpits then walked to our quarters.

Strangest thing is,I nevered been in Father's bedroom before. He had red curtains,a bookshelve with books in french (Father's third language) english,our native tongue,Greek,spanish,and a bunch others I can't name. He had a bed in the middle of the room with a drawer at the front. It had red bedsheets and fluffy pillows. He set me down on the bed while walking off to the bathroom.

I got up and walked into the bathroom."Good your here Tundra." Father said. He got a cup with hot water in it along with salt."Rinse your mouth in case there is blood."

"Yes Father." I said before taking a sip. I spit it in the sink wanting to curse so badly.

"Come on your not done yet." Father said.

I continued repeating the procesure for 2 minutes before I puked up blood in the sink. I started crying again.

Father walked over to me patting my back like a baby being burped. I lifted my head up."Hey stop crying." he handed me a towel to wipe the blood off the corner of my mouth. I moved my tongue over to the tooth that was involve with the slap. Luckily it was still there. Father got something out of the medicine cabinet which was ice."Here put it on your cheek for the night. Now rest and I'll get you for dinner if your up to it."

"I don't think so after what happened." I said walking away from Father to my room. My room had a few bookshelves over my bed,a drawer at the far end of the wall,a desk for my homework,and my bed was pushed up against the wall where the shelves are. The bed had icey blue sheets and I had a little stuff animal that is like an owl. I layed down with the ice pack on my cheek. I couldn't even rest until I got up on my bed to the second shelve for my favorite book:A friend for life. I started reading a few pages before closing it up and placing it on my bedside table then fell asleep.

"Huh?" I woke with a start. It was 8 pm! I slept all day! I quickly got out of bed moving the ice pack off my cheek then out of my room looking for Father.

I heard water running which meant Father is in the bathroom. I gotted really nervous about being left alone well it nevered happened before unless I was a kid when a thunderstorm happened which made me cried. I walked back into my room to my desk where my laptop layed. I got on the chair and typed my password in then looked for Kuriza if he was online. He was,so I sent him a message that went,_Hey cousin heard what happened today?_

I got a reply from him saying,_No what happened._

I typed,_My tutor beated me up then stole my necklace but strangest thing happened:he dissolve when I attacked him with Father's dagger._

_Yikes._ Kuriza typed.

_I know I was scared using a weapon before. _I typed.

_Hey I'm getting off. Nighty cousin._ Kuriza logged off which meant I was finish being online. I logged off then turned it off to look if Father was out.

Father was out of the bathroom covered in water reading a book. He waved me over so I came."Tundra we need to talk." he said.

Uh oh."About what Father?" I said.

"Your behavior. Something isn't right about you that made everyone think your an outcast." Father said. I can't believe I was hearing my own Father call me an Outcast.

"Okay." I lied.

"Now it was about what happened with the tutor." Father said."I was working on reports while you listened."

"Father he asked me to bring it on. He got really rude when I couldn't read what was on the board." I said starting to cry.

Father put his book down and pushed me against his bare chest."Tundra don't cry." he said.

"Da-" I nearly called him Daddy again."Father he just walked up to me and yanked my necklace off my neck inspecting it. He looked close at the coin then the Shen and completly ignored my cries to give it back." I said.

Father pet my blonde hair."Hey calm down."

How can I be calm?! "Father I want to ask you a question,when am I gonna be having my Coronation ceremony?" Biggest thing I really wanted to know.

"Well once you turn 11 that's when the cronation ceremony will happen." Father replied.

Hey I was about to turn 11 in a few weeks from now! I stayed silent and holded Father's neck.

"Tundra your exhausted I can sense it in you." Father said.

I yawned,"Yeah." and fell asleep on his lap.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my room. The sun shined on my face when I opened my eyes it blinded me a little."Dammit." I muttered getting my sight back. My stomach hurt so bad that I stayed laying down. I groaned and tried to get up but I got a headache.

After 5 minutes I got out of bed. I walked over to the door but my steps were very uneasly like Father gets drunk. I opened the door then to the bathroom and I nearly bumped into a torquise skinned man with blonde hair and golden eyes! He looks just like me minus the skin and eyes!"Hello there younger brother." he said.

"Hello I nevered met you." I said.

"Oh I'm Salza son of Cooler." the man said.

"Oh I'm Tundra Cold." I said.

"Well than younger brother I must be off for the new squadrone I'm in." Salza said.

He meant the Cooler's Armored Squadrone. "My Father used to be captain before handing it down to me." I said proudly.

"So your the captain? Alright then." Salza said.

"We pose in battle before we fight." I said.

"So you guys say Cooler's Armored Squadrone?!" he yelled/ask while doing my pose.

"Yeah." I said wondering. I wagged my tail thinking."Well you can be in it, but Father needs to know first." I added. My tail fell to the ground, strange.

"Okay." Salza said leaving the room. I looked at my tail.

"Damn." I said. "Father needs to know." I wrapped my tail around the waist then got dressed in something not so heavy:a gray spandex shirt with blue shorts. My hair was done up with a ponytail and I walked out the room then to Father's office.

Father was in his office when I walked in."Tundra what?" he asked.

"Father my tail." I replied.

Father lowered to my height, picking me up by my tail I felt no pain."What?" he said.

I tried to move it but still useless. Okay blood is rushing to my brain I kicked Father between the legs to be put down or I'm gonna get sick all over the floor. He hold his groin in pain."Sorry Father but blood was rushing straight to my brain,you didn't want me to get sick all over the floor now would you?" I said.

"Well that is true." Father said. "Now we need to get an X-ray of your tail or chop it off."

"I rather have it chopped off." I said.

Father got the dagger from the other day then sliced my tail right off. 'Well that went great.' I thought. But I still felt sick to my stomach,nerves or something.

"Here." Father tossed me the dagger."Keep it it wasn't mine to begin with."

"Alright." I said. He also got out a sheath for it.

Great I was happy now but I was also in the need to go to the bathroom quick."Father I need to use the facility." I said.

"Go." Father said.

"I'll be back." I quickly ran out of the office. I really didn't want to pee my pants but I can't go back to my quarters so I had to use the slave facilities.

* * *

Strangest shit went on in there that I'm not gonna say. I walked back to Father who was waiting outside his office."Father." I greeted.

"Tund." he greeted back to me. He nevered told me he started calling me by the first 4 letters in my name.

Father was looking at me."So where are we going?" I ask.

"Oh were going to visit Frieza." Father said."He has a new fighter named Kale."

"Kale what kind of name is Kale?!" I laughed. Bad move of me to laugh cause I got slapped with Father's tail.

"Well Tundra that was rude of you to say that about someone." Father hissed.

* * *

I was on the ship standing next to Father when Salza came up to us."Mister Cooler." he said. So he is french like me and Father.

"What Salza?" Father snapped.

"There's a problem with one of the turbines." Salza answered.

"That isn't good." Father said."Dammit if I known about that sooner we could of stayed docked on the planet!"

"Father." I started,"I can take care of the turbine."

"No your a prince and a idiotic child." Father said.

I clenched my fists so hard that blood came out of them. I ran past him and Salza to the engine room. It was filthy and filled with spider webs. I walked past the webs shivering in case I seen a spider I grabbed my dagger out.

"Tundra mate come out." an austrilain voice sounded. It was deeper and was Dore! "Come on Cap'n come out from the turbine."

I got scared and a spider landed on me."Oh crap no." I fainted right there on the ground.

The only words I heard from Dore was,"Tundra you okay?"

* * *

"Uh." I woke up in the med bay all soaked from the regen. tanks. My skin was pimply and itchy like someone rubbed itching powder all over my bed which was.

I noticed a shadow from behind a cart."Hey come out coward." I said getting up.

"Okay,okay." It said. She is hot! Black hair tied back in a golden ribbon, wearing just different clothes then me,and had dark blue electric eyes.

"The name is Jamey." she said. Jamey fitted her perfectly. Hey I noticed she has a furry tail like a Saiyan.

"Alright Jamey where are you from?" I ask.

"I don't know." Jamey replied.

"Did you know my Mother or Father?" I ask.

"No." Jamey replied. "But I did heard of Cooler Cold."

"Are you single?" I ask.

"Yes I am single why?" she said.

"Well I'm bored without a friend." I replied closing in on her. I lifted her head and kissed her.

"You retard what was that!" she exclaimed.

"A kiss want more." I said.

BAM! She slapped me! I hate slaps more than spiders,I attacked her.

"Hey you jerk get off!" she yelled.

A medic came by lifting me off her."Prince Tundra you are to report to your Father right now!"

I left her and the medic alone. 'She smelled funny unlike any girl I met.' I thought walking to my quarters.

Father was on the couch looking at me."So how did the recovery go?"

"Why am I injured?" I ask.

"Well Dore noticed you got all scared and crap when you hit your head on a pipe he looked over some bruises." Father replied.

Damn no wonder I feel all injured."Well Father..." I couldn't say the girl I met at all. No that is my secret."Nevermind."

"Huh then the engine from Salza's report seems okay." Father said.

"Oh." I said holding my head. I felt rather dizzy very unsual probaly something that won't harm me...that much. I sat down on a chair.

"Son are you okay?" Father ask.

I nodded no and started gagging."Father." I gagged out before I puked up what was in my stomach and blood!

Father rushed over to me and carried me into the bathroom when I was half-done then finished up in the toilet. He holded back my hair."Son rest." he said.

I moaned after I was done or almost done. A sharp pain went through my stomach. I was wrong this is harmful to me. I tried to get to my feet but I fell after 3 tries of standing."Need a hand?" Father asked me.

"Huh uh." I said like a complete idiot. Father took my hand and lifted me to my feet but I still fet dizzy. He saw me and lifted me under my armpits and carried me to my room. He tucked me in and before you knew it I was out cold.

* * *

I felt very sick and looked down seeing a trsh can. I puked in it and moaned. Something _was_ wrong with me. I stayed away from Father's wine after a complete accident before that left me with poison and a weak immune system for a whole 2 weeks. On my bedside was a book and a note. Since I can't understand the note I read it. It said,'Dear Tundra,Frieza decided to stop by with Kuriza and Vegeta in a week or two so were still gonna go to their planet. From Father.' I opened the book and started reading it. After a whole hour I retched again and Father came in carrying something with wings:an owl."H-hi." I weakly said.

"Son I've got something for you. An owl from your pictures when you were a kid that you loved owls." Father said. True I love owls so much that I had crazy dreams of turning into an owl and flying/fooling around.

It was a white owl that has gray eyes (Coolest owl ever!) looking at me._"Hello there."_ It said.

"Father the owl talked to me." I said.

"Are you crazy when your sick?" Father said. The owl stayed on his shoulder looking around its new surroundings. The owl flew off Father's shoulder over to me.

"I think I'll call you Whiteout." I said when he (I think its a he for now) landed on my head.

Father smiled walking toward me."Son do you feel sick still?"

Oh crap."Yeah I still do." I said coughing hard.

Whiteout flew off my head and over to my desk where my homework was."Whiteout no!" I shrieked. Okay shrieking when your sick and a cracking voice going on sounded like a pig playing in the mud. Whiteout looked at my homework and picked up a pencil then started writting.

Father walked to my desk looking at the homework."Wow Whiteout knows how to write." he said.

I got out of bed and walked with shaky steps over to my desk looking at the homwork."Aw man I made a mistake on it."

Whiteout looked at me disapointed._"Calm down Tundra."_ he said.

I'm going crazy! I walked out of the room and to the bathroom. Whiteout followed me. I closed the door to the bathroom to keep Whiteout out.

* * *

After 45 minutes of retching again I left the bathroom then to my room. Whiteout was asleep. Good cause I need some rest if I'm gonna get better and medicine.

The next morning Father looked in seeing me awake. He brought something in his hands and I noticed it was medicine. I'm not a wimp like Kuriza is but I sometimes can't hold medicine down."Hello son ready for your medicine?" he said.

"Sure." I said. He sat down at the edge og my bed pouring the mdicine in a little cup then handed it to me. I took a sip and silently pleaded it would stay down. It did! "Thank you Father." I said as I get out of bed. I walked straight to my closet to grab something nice."Dad I want to know something about Mother." I said.

"Only a little bit of details. Okay she was beautiful with gray eyes and black hair. She loves owls but hated you know." Dad said.

"Yeah." I said getting changed. I was wearing a old jacket that have short sleeve and long sleeve on different sides. A silver t-shirt with an owl on the front. Some blue jeans and shoes. I was wearing gloves and my lucky necklace. Whiteout looked at me with those gray eyes.

* * *

I walked to my tutor that was math or arithmetic."Ah pleasant to see you again." he said.

This one is my favorite since he did math and I love math."You too." I said with respect in my voice. I sit down and listen to him talking.

"Now today were doing..." he started.

I copied down what he says but I looked it over."Dammit." I muttered to myself. I spelled words wrong,my coridinate plane is out of line,and my numbers are all wrong.

" is there something wrong?" he ask.

"Yeah I can't do nothing right." I replied placing my head on the desk. I cursed as I banged my head over and over again.

The tutor left and returned with Father placing his hand in front of my head. When I smacked my head really hard a pain sound broke out."AAAAHHHHH!"

I looked up seeing Father clutching his hand."Oops sorry." I said. He shot me you-are-in-trouble-young-man look which sent chills down my spine.

The tutor placed the homework I need and me and Father left."Young man why are you trying to break your own skull?" Father ask pain in his voice.

"I got upset cause I couldn't spell nothing right." I said.

Father put his arm around me."Come it's time for training."

* * *

Dad isn't fighting good at all with one hand hurting. When I went for a slide kick he used his feet and attacked me head on but I was quick and dodge out of the way and punched him. I just thought about me dodging the attack very easly. I drew my fist back but Dad used his tail to hold me down then punched me in the face.

I can't breathe at all. I collapsed then fall asleep.

* * *

"Ow my face." I woke up on the couch. Father was on one side while I was on the other. His hand was wrapped up with an ice pack on it."Tundra," Father started,"I think your having problems right now."

Hell yeah I am."Yes Father I am." I replied.

"So you told me you spelled something wrong." he said.

"I did." I said.

"And you said to me during training that you can't stop standing or sitting in one place." he said.

"Yes Father." I said.

"Well I think your dyslexic and have ADHD." Father guessed.

"Is that what it's called." I said.

"Yes." Father said.

I was so mad I had ADHD and dyslexia I could scream my head off. I was alone in the room after Father left me to the bridge. I was in no mood for homework right now and Whiteout went somewhere on the ship. I went to the training hall and turned the gravity up to a thousand. It felt strange with it on a thousand but I need to be stronger than Father one day whenever that will come."Hello weakling." a Saiyan voice:Vegeta.

"Hello Lord Vegeta." I bowed turning the gravity back to normal.

"Still figuring out how to trnasoform I see?" Vegeta ask.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Well what is your greatest fear." he said.

"Oh spiders of course." I said."Father's is snakes,Ginyu is frogs,Frieza and Kuriza are syringes,Nappa are balloons,and yours is worms."

"Well someone has been paying attantion." he said.

He got something out of his pocket;a SPIDER. I started screaming raising my KI for help but my body felt weird. I started growing and my head felt weird when a few horns came out. My eyes closed themselves and opened I got gold eyes instead of silver/gray. My hair disappeared and I looked like Father.

I roar but couldn't control myself. My voice was deep and I ran out of the room destroying everything in my path.

Soldiers ran and hide and some died from my rampage. Father was talking with Frieza when he saw me he pushed Frieza and Kuriza out of the way then attacked me."Son calm down!" he yelled kicking me in the jaw.

I couldn't even move.'Father please help me.' I thought hoping he read my thoughts.

'Tundra.' he thought.

'Father I can't control myself at all.' I thought.

'I got a plan but hang tight.' he thought.

Crap he's gonna disappear and reappear behind me. He vanished and I knew what was coming."HIYAH!" he shouted. Too late,I turned around and sprained his arm."AH!" he screamed in pain.

"HIYAH!" said a lighter but gruff voice behind me. It was Frieza! I revert back to normal after the chop to my neck."Thank you." I muttered before fainting.

* * *

"Huh Father." I said. I was in the med bay.

"T-tundra the f**k." Father said. His arm was in a sling.

"I-I'm sorry Father." I said.

He looked over at me."You turned into the next level." he said.

I did? "Dad I'm absolute sorry." I said. Father sat down on a bed. He looked rather pale (well paler than usual). I asked him a question but he ignored it and lifted me up.

"Tund don't worry about it." Father said.

* * *

Kuriza looked at me. Father told me some advice for dyslexia since he had it as a child.

"Hey cous." I said looking up from my book."What do you want?"

"Hey." Kuriza said sitting down on my bed."You okay?"

"What'd you mean." I ask.

"Well after tranforming." Kuriza replied."I wonder if it hurt to look like Cooler."

"Oh the spikes and all? Yeah I'm fine but my neck hurts." I said."Did you see Dad?"

"No sorry." Kuriza said."But he did say that he was gonna be resting up."

"Okay." I said rushing out of my room to Father's."Dad?" I opened the door seeing him laying down on the bed.

"Tundra." he said. He must've took the sling off and it was laying on the side like a sprained arm would do."Aih." he sit up in pain.

I ran to his side."Dad," I gave him the sling,"need any help?"

"No thanks." he said getting off the bed. He standed straight up and grabbed me by the collar."Young man you ask me about your mother yes?"

"Yeah." I said.

"_Now take flight."_ he said in a language I understanded.

_"Take flight?"_ I ask in the same language.

_"Yes."_ he replied throwing me into the air. I thought quickly and I changed. This was weird,I was looking at Father. I tried to walk but I couldn't.

"Father what happened to me?!" I exclaimed.

"Your an owl." he said.

An owl! This was nuts! I looked in a miror and I have silver pelt and gray eyes. I quickly thought about my self then I changed again to being normal."Dad you said an owl. But how did I do that?" I ask.

"Well lets say your not normal child. Your a half-blood." he said.

"A half what?" I said confused.

"A half-blood. Half mortal,half god." Father said.

I was so confused right now."Who is my Mother?" I ask.

"Whiteout." he called. Whiteout came in and changed form to a beautiful female lady with black hair and gray eyes.

"Hello my son." she said. I took out my dagger and aimed it at her.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask aiming the weapon straight at her neck.

"I'm in your studies Tund." she said.

My studies. I remembered certain lessons which were in Greek myhtology. My favorite god well goddess was **Athena** the goddess of wisdom and battle maneuver."My Father calls me Tund. no one else." I snapped throwing the weapon at her.

"Oh Tundra who's your favorite goddess?" The lady ask catching it.

"Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle maneuver." I said.

"I'm her." she said. How can this lady be ATHENA?

She disappeared and reappeared near Father."Dad move." I yelled. He just put his arm around her.

"Tund. this is Lady Athena...my wife and your...Mother." Father said. No I can't believe Father just said that the goddess was my Mother!?

I ran out of the room tears streaming down my face as I ran through the halls."Tundra!" I bumped into Salza."Tundra what is ze matter?"

I turned from him and started to run again. Frieza was standing in front of me."Hello nephew." he said.

"U-uncle." I said wiping my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Frieza ask.

"Oh Father telling me that I'm a 'half-blood' and Athena is my Mother." I said.

Frieza stayed silent. I got worried cause he might take me back to Father."Well kid," he said,"lets get you back."

I bit his arm when he went to pick me up."Oh sorry." I said.

He looked at me then grabbed me and carried me back to Father. The bitch was still here! He lowered me to the ground."Lady Athena." he said bowing.

"Frieza good to see you again." she said. Father lifted me up.

"If you won't listen to her then listen to me." Father said grabbing a picture."This is our wedding Tundra."

I started crying and burried my head into his chest."But Father-"

"No buts." he said.

Athena came over to me."Son listen to your Father." she said.

I nodded."Mother the dagger."

"The dagger isn't your Father's but yours." Athena said giving me the dagger then eyed my necklace."How long have you had the necklace?"

"Since I was five." I said.

She took the necklace off and yanked the coin off. Athena flipped it in the air and a sword appeared."Whenever you lose this it will appear back on your necklace."

"Hang on if the coin changes what does the shen mean?" I ask.

"Nothing it's just a normal pendant." Athena said pressing the owl on the front of the sword and it changed to the coin."This is a **drachma**." she said placing the drachma on the necklace then giving it to me."Take care my son." she faded.

Frieza looked at me. He turned then left the room. Father was looking at me."Come lets go." he said.

* * *

**Drachma**-Greek coin that is use for bartering or used in Iris-messaging.

**Demigod**-Half-mortal, half-god.

**Athena**-Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

**Shen**-A symbol in Egypt.

* * *

Next chapter will be-Meeting Percy Jackson.

Please review.


End file.
